


Psychpath A

by 2water



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water
Summary: 其实Arthur的诊断不应该是精神分裂症，应该为“急性而短暂的精神病性障碍”，是可以痊愈的急性问题。但是为了方便大家看病情突出精神病这点，就这么写啦





	Psychpath A

05.

“设计潜艇？这我还是头一回知道，之前怎么没跟我说？”Orm蹙眉。

“他几个月前就转到后勤部门了，而且我们登记也只会写专业技术人员。”

“这也许能解释他的病情......”Orm敲了敲桌子，“把禁闭室的监控关了，他很敏感，看到录像红灯会不信任我。我去跟他聊聊。”

“病人情况还不稳定，可能有危险。”

“你们给他打过安定了，更何况......”主任医师站起来背对Murk，“他面对我就会稳定的。”

高大的男护士转开禁闭室铁门，在Orm挤进去后迅速关严。踩上柔软的海绵地面，安静注视歪倒在角落的Arthur。男人头发乱蓬蓬，脸色泛着不健康的苍白，挂着两个黑眼圈，下唇还有自己咬出的血珠，身体被束缚带捆住，此时有气无力地同Orm对视。

“Arthur......感觉怎么样，冷静下来了吗？”Orm柔声问道，走到Arthur面前弯下腰。

“糟透了......”还没从镇静剂作用中完全清醒过来，Arthur的声音含糊不清，头也无力地垂着。

“你在挣扎过程中，将一位护士的鼻梁打断了。”

“我知道，真是对不起。”

观察了Arthur许久，Orm将手放在束缚带的锁扣上。“我可以帮你解开，但是你要保证不会做出任何攻击行为。”

束缚带松开圈圈掉下，Arthur活动了几下手脚调整了个更舒服的姿势坐好。

想了一会儿，Orm同Arthur并排着，背靠软墙坐了下来。

“Arthur，你是不是还有什么话没对我说？”

男人偏头，打量Orm的面容，看昏暗的白炽灯光芒在对方脸上打出阴影。他沉默了很久，Orm也耐心地等着。

“咳、我......之前在一家叫亚特兰蒂斯的开发公司，两年前接到任务，要设计一款备有武器的潜艇。他们说是政府投资的军事防御，要得很急，我带着团队夜以继日地工作，把那些听上去完全不合理的体积重量速度要求变成现实。交工后潜艇很快建造出来，但之后一切都走了样。没有政府的参与，也不是用于防御，我搞不清他们想干什么，但绝对不是什么好事。他们到太平洋西海岸试验，杀死了数不清的鲸鱼，两艘渔船凭空消失......当我想质疑时，就被果断踢出了团队。队伍中的同伴认为我从始至终知道真相，他们对此感到恶心唾弃......”Arthur用手捂住脸。“可这些都是商业机密，我不能对任何人讲。”

“......要知道，你现在讲的事情，并不比成为海王听起来更靠谱。”怀疑与被害妄想浮上Orm脑海。

“相信我，医生。我现在很清醒，你可以问问我们团队的其他人，当然，那会导致我面临被起诉和巨额赔偿金，甚至要坐牢。”

Orm认真听着，破天荒头一次，他打心底愿意相信病人叙述的情况是真实存在的。

“知道了你生病的诱因是件好事，给了我们更明确的治疗方向。你只需要明白一件事，消失的人死去的生灵......那都不是你的错，总有一天做错事的人会被制裁。不过你的病也有不可避免的神经生化原因，别着急，我们慢慢来。我猜你最近几天没有乖乖把氯氮平咽下去，对吗？答应我从现在开始，相信医生。等你好转出院，可以预约我的心理咨询，然后我来帮你解决心理创伤的问题，好吗？”他的声音像温甜的空气，抚煦着躁动不安的狮子平静下来，深邃的金色眸子直直望进Orm眼底。

“再陪我坐一会儿，医生。在这里待久了，有时候我搞不清楚自己是清醒还是在发疯。”

“如果你会被这个问题困扰，就说明你相当清醒。”Orm鬼使神差地握住Arthur躺在地上的手。

“但有一件事要告诉你，Orm......一部分逃避出院的理由是，我真的很喜欢你，这不是因为分裂症也不是移情，我清楚你身上吸引我的部分。我不光看到了作为医生的你，并且从缠着你的每分每秒，都读出了你跟别人不一样的地方。”

Orm猜疯子格外会说情话。他抿了抿嘴唇，脸有些发烫，最终禁不住微笑。“我知道。”

他才是个疯子，一个医生竟然会被精神病人的求爱打动，这疯狂到了极点，也是严重违背规则的。但Orm突然就决定让他循规蹈矩的人生脱缰这么一回，为了Arthur，也为了他自己。

男人眯眼笑着，脸慢慢凑近，Orm可以闻到医院统一的须后水味道。他紧张得有些发抖，放在膝头的手揪紧了白大褂，扑朔着睫毛闭上眼睛。

干燥温热的嘴唇贴上Orm的，先是轻触，然后用力，接着是舌头，濡湿地舔遍他的口腔。作为Arthur的医生，Orm此时却僵硬地需要指导。滑软的舌尖扫过Orm整齐的牙齿，挑逗敏感的上颚，追逐里面不知所措的软舌。吸吮的酥麻痒意弥漫口腔，Orm的后腰塌了下来，被Arthur扶住掌控。

“唔——唔唔......”箍在Arthur手臂中的医生因为缺氧微微扭动，欲拒还迎地锤击对方的肩膀。很快Arthur捉住他不安分的手，欺压上来将Orm卡在自己强壮的手臂和墙之间。

“瞧，没那么讨厌，对吗？”男人笑着注视Orm不知是憋红还是羞红的脸蛋。

湿润的蓝眸迷蒙地注视Arthur，男人的手指插入他的指缝十指相扣，顺势把Orm双臂拉高钉在墙上，重新吻了上来。这次他的亲吻没那么有攻击性，显得绵长而柔和，轻咬的动作刺激得Orm头皮发麻，两股热流从腰侧涌向会阴部，阴茎发热发硬。

Orm闭着眼睛沉溺进这份缠绵。他花了那么多精力去治疗其他人，却始终无法帮到自己。但当他们目光相遇，Orm知道Arthur能从自己的眼睛中看到渴求，欲望，恐惧。告诉他这并不是罪孽，追求所想要的不是错误。Arthur将他从心门锁死的禁闭室中解放，放他自由。

Arthur的嘴唇转移到Orm的侧颈，舔舐吸吮那里柔软细嫩的皮肤，啃咬滚动的喉结。

“告诉我，Arthur......你想要什么？”

男人攥住他手腕的手指卸去了蛮横的力道，Orm歪着头无力地承受Arthur的亲吻，眼眶中的汪洋波动着看向Arthur，却不忘体贴询问。

“......帮帮我。”Arthur像个虔诚的信徒，祈求他白衣的天使。

Orm将Arthur双手转为握住自己的腰肢，隔着白大褂一寸寸任他抚摸，自己则解开透明的纽扣，扯出下面灰蓝色的衬衣，灵活地打开皮带，让深褐色的西装裤掉到脚踝。咬了下一脸懵的病人的上唇，他拉着Arthur的手掌覆上自己黑色底裤上的鼓包。

“啊......”Orm皱着眉强行咽下这声惊叫，从未被男性碰触过的部位被Arthur灵巧的指尖按揉刺激，黑色布料被渗出的体液染湿。

扯起窃笑，男人的手顺着底裤边伸进去，切实握住里面半硬的柱体，这个动作让Orm身体一弹，身体逃避似的死死贴住背后的海绵墙壁。熟练的套弄数下，Orm的阴茎在手中变得更硬更热，龟头因前液变得湿滑。Arthur沾了点马眼吐出的体液，抽出手拿到Orm眼前，故意揉搓展示手指上拉丝的透明粘液。Orm的脸羞得通红，难堪地咬着下唇，发抖的手不服输地抬起来，解开Arthur松垮的病号服。

握住Arthur阴茎的刹那，惊异爬上Orm的脸颊。沉甸甸的重量，滚烫的温度，分明的经络，在掌心波动的体积，都让第一次与男性亲密接触的医生感到害怕和诡异的兴奋。

“呃啊，Orm......”Arthur的喘息愈发粗重，恶狠狠地咬住Orm的锁骨，不住顶腰操着Orm的手掌。同时，他毫不停歇地拉下Orm的内裤，拇指刮下Orm的前液，顺着股沟向后推过去，抹在瑟缩的肛口。

“Arthur！”Orm绷紧了肌肉，手中的力道也因为焦虑加大。

“呃！相信我，医生，放轻松......”男人往手里啐了口唾沫，一并涂在洞口的褶皱上。他一边在Orm的脖子、脸颊落下无数个轻吻，一边用相同的力度画着圈按揉肛周。很快，括约肌降低了警惕，入口微微张开。他在Orm耳边轻笑，趁机刺入一根手指。

怀里的人小声地倒抽气，身体在Arthur弯曲食指转圈时止不住地打颤，仍稍显干涩的内壁不知所措地包裹着异物。从入口向内按住一划，指腹感受到了某块有韧性的凸起。在Orm看不见的地方勾起嘴角，Arthur重新压上前列腺。

“唔——等等......”尾椎处猛然炸开一股带有热度的酸麻，让Orm的每个细胞都颤抖起来，陌生的快感让他害怕。Arthur只是把他的腿向旁边拉开，说了句“不等”，就突然把中指也挤了进来。

腺体在持续的滑错按摩下发热微涨，粘乎乎的前液透过肠黏膜溢入肠道。Orm无助地后仰着脖颈，吐出破碎的呻吟。随着手指加到三根、四根，并排着在柔软的穴肉中抠挖，越来越多的液体从穴口的缝隙中挤出来，泛红的股沟泥泞不堪。将手从湿热的肠肉里拔出，Arthur盯着Orm迷茫的眼睛，故意把手指放进自己嘴里情色地一嘬，发出令人脸红的声音。但此时占据Orm大脑的，是屁股里越来越痒的空虚。

“Ar...Arthur......”他小声呼唤着，手指讨好似的上下套弄男人的阴茎，让那家伙又粗又硬，噔噔在手掌心跳动。

“该死的。”Arthur被这样引火上身的举动撩拨到头脑发热，急躁地握住Orm右腿膝窝猛地拉高，掏出自己的阴茎抵上那不断开合的穴口。

在Orm长长的一声闷哼调子中，Arthur的龟头挤开肛口，推开层层平滑肌埋入柔软的肉壁环绕中。

火辣辣的胀痛在Orm屁股尖燃烧，他用力咬着牙忍耐，一动都不敢动。察觉到对方的难受，Arthur强忍着被紧致肠肉缩绞的冲动，把舌尖伸进Orm的耳洞，一下一下地戳弄，两手分别握住一侧的臀肉揉捏把玩。

待疼痛逐渐退去，男人阴茎的形状和热度愈发鲜明。

瞄了一眼正忍不住瞧两人相连部位的Orm，Arthur卡住他胯间开始了抽送。起先动作还略显温和，很快他的撞击变得粗暴，速度加快，来回摩擦着脆弱的肠壁，龟头顶住前列腺震动。

“啊啊——嗯...哈、、慢点，唔......”过于迅猛的攻势让Orm思维混乱，精神搅成了一团乱麻。他突然觉得自己疯了，在这种过载的快感中变得不正常，四肢缠在Arthur臂膀上痉挛，肠肉被扯带出一点又大力塞回去。男人从衣摆下溜进去掐捏他乳尖的手是新一层折磨。酸软的肠肉，痛麻的乳头，蹭着Arthur肚皮的阴茎，三重快感让Orm猛然绷直脚尖，腰部弯曲抖动，白色体液一股股从马眼喷出，全洒在Arthur身上。

肠肉抽搐紧缩带来的绝妙快感让Arthur深深插进去不动，流着汗享受，还不忘点了点Orm的精液放入口中。“嗯，很浓，看起来你吃东西很健康，尝起来甜甜的。”

这话让Orm的脸一下子蹿红，耳尖也红得剔透，他张嘴想骂，高潮带来的虚软却让他张不开嘴，两条大腿发晃，屁股还含着阴茎，身体就摇摇晃晃要倒下去。

Arthur眼疾手快扶稳Orm，却不想被推着赤裸的胸口向后躺倒在地上。

“我骑你。”Orm居高临下地命令道。

Orm从小到大都不会在任何方面认输，性爱当然也不行。即使身体已经因为前一次的射精而无力，每块肌肉都在偷偷颤抖，他还是按住Arthur壮硕的腹肌，双腿分开跪在地垫上，努力撑起下身又重重坐回去。他惊声尖叫，为阴茎捅到的深度感到震惊。一瞬间Orm产生了腹腔脏器全部移位的错觉，强烈的胀满让他胃都有些难受。他想象自己的直肠被Arthur的阴茎顶出可怕的弧度，肠壁撑薄透露出柱身的深色，有种破裂的危险。

不满对方磨磨唧唧的动作，Arthur耸动下身往里操弄，还用虎口揉搓Orm的龟头，把浅色的前端玩弄的红到像是要破皮。

“再快点......呼——Orm，你吸得我好爽......”肠壁像张贪婪的小嘴嘬动他的阴茎，海绵体收到四面八方的压力，这快感让男人头昏脑涨，动情地注视坐在自己身上的男人。医生上半身还好好穿着衬衫、领带、隔离衣，下身则一丝不挂，用Arthur的阴茎亵渎自己圣洁的身体。这画面过于刺激，Arthur揪住Orm的领带拉下他的脑袋，捉住半吐的舌纠缠。

听到慵懒沙哑的赞美，Orm也不禁更加卖力，他身体前倾，快速抖动屁股，白花花的臀肉振荡着波浪，相连处发出“咕叽咕叽”的淫秽水声。

“啊——操！”Arthur的阴茎麻得发疼，他知道自己的高潮临近，一下子把Orm从身上掀下来，将人按着趴在地上，从背后进入。

“嗯...嗯......”Orm有气无力地吟叫，他的脸挤在方块形地垫接缝处，鼻腔里全是刺鼻的消毒水味，提醒他们做爱的场所是禁忌的医院。一想到这，他就夹紧了双腿。

“呃！对，就这样，夹住我......”Arthur的身体覆过来，全部的体重压在Orm背上。他像只发情的野狗一样极快地抽插，胡乱在Orm耳边说些下流的荤话。沸腾发白的快感，濡湿泛沫的后穴，摩擦到红肿的乳头，汗湿交叠的躯体，淫靡的空气几乎被两人点燃。

数次抽插后，Arthur在Orm又一次高潮时奋力拔出柱身，迅速掀起对方的衣褂，将精液射在白皙的后背上，白浊与透明的汗珠交融，淤积在背肌中央的深沟中。

“还好吗？”从余韵中清醒，Arthur第一反应是把Orm翻过来搂进怀中，自责地抱紧亲吻。

“嗯......”Orm疲惫地微笑，勾着Arthur衣边帮他系好病号服。“要知道，跟病人做这种事可是可是严重违规的。”

Arthur无辜地撇下眉毛，嘴唇印上Orm汗湿的额头。出了这扇门，Orm还会是他主治医生的上司，若即若离的尺度，但此刻的温存温暖了他几个月来冰凉的骨髓。第一次，Arthur切实对痊愈感到充满信心。

06.

三个月后。

“听说你又拒绝了阿姨安排的会面？”心理诊所的拥有者，Orm周末赚外快的老板，一头红发的美丽姑娘咬着吸管问。

“我对感情没什么兴趣，脆弱、虚伪，不利于事业。”Orm没看她仿佛能洞悉一切的绿眼睛，转而望向窗外的绿植。

“是么......”Mera好奇地上下打量对面与自己学生时代便相识的朋友，配合地点点头。

“Marius医生，”办公室门被推开，年轻的主力小姑娘走进来，“病人已经在房间等着了。”

“我知道了。”Orm扯出温柔的微笑，起身走向心理咨询的诊室。

他打开门，职业性地从头到脚观察谈话对象，拿起小桌上的记录看了一眼后，在单人沙发上坐下。

“听说你揭露了自己公司的所作所为？”

“嗯，FBI已经介入调查，我的安全也得到了保护。”对方局促地向后靠了靠，“警方建议我换一位医生，一方面因为案件，另一方面，你我的关系有些复杂。”

“没错......”Orm移开目光，“我认为这比较好。”

“那就好，我今天就是来跟您谈这件事的。”又沉默了一会，高大的长发男人站起身走向木门，他像是忽然想起什么回过头来。

“明晚七点，亚特兰蒂斯饭店？”

Orm抬起头，本没有感情的眼睛弯出笑意。

“我记得。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其实Arthur的诊断不应该是精神分裂症，应该为“急性而短暂的精神病性障碍”，是可以痊愈的急性问题。但是为了方便大家看病情突出精神病这点，就这么写啦


End file.
